Core Narrative 5
Title: The Fall of London Longline: The earth is on the verge of destruction again, A guilt ridden Zach must trust the reading of his dead friend Kaleb to save London; but when Zach arrives at the destruction of London he must remember that everyone person is in control of their own fate so that he may defeat Cassiel before she destroys all of humanity. Short Synopsis: Before the war a group of aerospace scientists and engineers were approached by a very special oracle. She spoke to them of a time when the earth would run dry of all its resources and humanity would be at the precipice of extinction. She explained to this group of people that for humanity to survive we would have to leave earth in search of a planet with a possibility for a new life. This specific group of people became the start of the rebellion. After the rise of the cities and the exile/destruction of the rest of the world, London became the rebels headquarters. Head aerospace engineer Zoran Williams implemented a system run by the people in London with one specific goal, to escape earth. Not only was London the headquarters for the rebels, it became the most technologically advanced city in the world. After years of searching, building, and secrecy; Zoran and his team finally finished the spacecraft that would take everyone in the city across space to a new planet to call home. Once everything was complete he sent word to Zach in Vegas that it was time to go. In the meantime in the floating city of Washington D.C Cassiel an elder in charge of finding and destroying the rebellion, had plans of her own. Every city has an elder leading it and an oracle reading for them. Cassiels oracle Desere Raken, predicted the leave of a hidden floating city and was able to foresee that a young reader by the name of Kaleb Griffin would be the key to whether the rebellion is destroyed or escapes earth. With this information Cassiel sends her oracle to track down Kaleb and execute him. A few days later Desere tracks down Kaleb in Vegas only to plunge a knife through his back and retrieve the coordinates to London. Zach is with Kaleb as he takes his last breath, but before he passes Kaleb pulls out the tower tarot card and tells Zach to get to London. Now Zach is frantic. He just lost kaleb who was a brother to him, and now he has to try to reach London before the rebellion is destroyed. The journey to London isn't easy. The only way for Zach to get to Londons city is by plane. Luckily the rebels have a few planes that Zach can commandeer. On his trip Zach begins to question whether or not Kaleb is really an oracle. Kaleb tried to tell Zach many times but Zach wouldn't believe him. While Zach is traveling and getting closer, chaos breaks out in the city of London. Cassiel and her crew are killing and destroying anyone in their sight. Zoran is desperately trying to keep as many people as he can safe. His only chance is to leave earth with as many as possible. Zach arrives to where the city of London should be but he doesn't see anything in the sky. He flys the plane to the ground and gets out finding himself standing in front of the city of London collapsed and burning on the barren earth. Zach has to decide where he goes from here. Genre: Sci-fI, Drama, Fantasy Protagonist: Zach Antagonist: Cassiel: the head woman elder in charge of tracking down and destroying the rebellion. She believes that the government is the only proper way to live and save humanity. Supporting Characters: Kaleb Griffin Zoran Williams Desere Raken Locations: Vegas- A ground city where the people exiled from the floating world reside. The capitol of Vegas is the Luxor hotel. Most of the people that inhabit Vegas are with the rebellion, fighting against the government known as The Golden Dawn. Washington DC- One of the floating cities that was saved from WWIII. This city is controlled by the elder Cassiel. Since Cassiel has been tasked with hunting down and destroying the rebellion, D.C has become the primary city where the anti-rebellion services and crews are being held. The white house does still exist in D.C but is now the main base for the anti-rebellion. D.C is also known as the midpoint between Vegas and London. To reach the other cities not located in what was known as the US, every craft/plane must stop not only to refuel in Washington D.C but to go through the check point before crossing countries . London- A secret floating city where the rebellion headquarters is located. This city is the most high tech city in the entire world, invisibly cloaked by the original leader of the rebellion Zoran Williams to make sure it remains hidden. The only way to be able to find this city is to have to exact coordinates to track it down using a gps. Medium: 3D Animation The story makes sense for this medium because this is a dark story and we don't see too many animations with dark adult content. Most of the time animations are for children, so by shifting the content for adults this could definitely create a bigger audience that only a few demographics actually reach. ' Platform:' Tv The story makes sense for this platform because it will be an animation series. I believe the best place to show a series is on the television. Every episode will have another piece of the story. __NEWSECTIONLINK__